videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country: Robot Rampage
'''Donkey Kong Country: Robot Rampage '''is a new Donkey Kong Country Game exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Plot: It all begins one summer day on DK Island. Donkey Kong is resting when suddenly he feels a rumble he opens his eyes to find a giant robot heading towards dk island. donkey kong immediately gets up and runs to kong vile but its too late as the giant robot shoots a giga lazer at donkey kong making him dodge it but cuseing him to fall down a cliff hiting his head along the way. 2 weeks pass and donkey kong is declared dead dispite not being able to find his body. K rool taken over dk island however a residence group lead by diddy kong will not let this last and will over throw the king will they win and find out what happened to donkey kong? Worlds & Levels World 1: Scrapyard Cove * 1-1: Crash Landing * 1-2: Junkyard Rock * 1-3: Metal Madness * 1-4: Rusty Rails Level * 1-5: Ocean Commotion * 1-6: Swing it to Win It * 1-A: Sunrise Shore Level * 1-V: Rusty Vault * 1-Boss: Scrapyard Showdown World 2: Frostbite Glacier * 2-1: Ice Factory * 2-2: Chills and Thrills * 2-3: Rocket Ice Barrel Level * 2-4: Ice Climber * 2-5: Blizzard Battle * 2-6: Frostbite Lake * 2-A: Meltdown * 2-B: Tearaway Toboggan Returns * 2-V: Chamber of Ice * 2-Boss: The Mechanical Snowmad World 3: Oilspill Island * 3-1: Oily Arrival * 3-2: Polluted Ocean * 3-3: Rockets and Fires Barrel level * 3-4: Smoky Clouds Level * 3-5: Frantic Factory * 3-6: Pipe Problems * 3-A: Greased Bananas Level * 3-B: Slippery Slope * 3-V: Get a Grip * 3-Boss: Dumb Drum Returns World 4: Tiki Island * 4-1: Climb the Mountain * 4-2: Tiki Temple * 4-3 Shadow Corridor Level * 4-4: * 4-5: Booby Trap * 4-A: Tiki Tower Barrel Level * 4-B: Tiki Graveyard * 4-V: Nerves of Jump * 4-Boss: Tiki-Tron Terror World 5: Donkey Kong Island * 5-1: Robotic Hijinxs * 5-2: Iron Beach Flight Barrel level * 5-3: Rusty Ruins * 5-4: Mechanical Mine level * 5-5: Foggy Forest Level * 5-6: Slippery Cliff * 5-7: Factory Takeover * 5-8: Magma Power * 5-A: Oily Ocean * 5-B: Music Madness Returns * 5-V: 5 Monkey Trials Returns * 5-Boss: 9 Volts of Robo-Kong World 6: Mecha Lair * 6-1: Infiltration * 6-2: Pipe Nightmare * 6-3: Rocket Race Barrel Level * 6-4: Rampage Road * 6-5: Asteroid Belt Level * 6-6: Mechanical Freeze * 6-A: Super Kong Galaxy * 6-V High Security * 6-Boss: Mechanical Throne World 7: Jigsaw Planet World * 7-1: Rambi Run * 7-2: Bowser's Lava Castle * 7-3: Sky Seclusion Barrel Level * 7-4: Sweet Paradise Returns * 7-5: Girder Valley * 7-6: Shadow-Play Mansion Level * 7-7: Rainbow Rails Level * 7-8: Return to Gangplank Galleon * 7-Boss: The Cactus King's Revenge Category:Donkey Kong Category:Nintendo Switch Games